<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And The Memories Bring Back, Memories Bring Back You by Trobed_Is_Love_Reddie_Is_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395545">And The Memories Bring Back, Memories Bring Back You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobed_Is_Love_Reddie_Is_Life/pseuds/Trobed_Is_Love_Reddie_Is_Life'>Trobed_Is_Love_Reddie_Is_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Cussing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobed_Is_Love_Reddie_Is_Life/pseuds/Trobed_Is_Love_Reddie_Is_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie was running out of the building and towards his sports car. He was so fucking tired of this town and its stupid alien clowns. He didn’t owe this town shit and now a clown was threatening to out him? What the fuck was he doing anyways? He stumbled down the steps at the back of the town house and hastily crossed the street, bags swaying as he moved. He packed his shit in the car, but right before he opened the doors, he noticed something in his peripheral vision. A blue Pontiac Firebird was parked only a few spots away.</p><p>Or: Richie, instead of just driving away from the townhouse after his encounter with Pennywise, he notices Bowers's car in the parking lot and goes to help Eddie. </p><p>(This one shot was made in only a few hours and it's my first ever complete fic so it probably sucks but that's alright. I also didn't get enough sleep and stuff so yay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And The Memories Bring Back, Memories Bring Back You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I wrote this because fuck canon. No, but in all seriousness, I wrote this because I love to experiment with alternate canons with the characters without, y'know, BURYING THE GAYS. Yeah, that's right Andy, I'm calling you out. I just want the gays to live happily and adopt two Pomeranians and name them Scratch and Sniff. Is that too much to ask for? I don't think so. Anyways, there is some stabbing in here, but not any really graphic descriptions so yeah. Also, bad language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Richie was running out of the building and towards his sports car. He was so fucking tired of this town and its stupid alien clowns. He didn’t owe this town shit and now a clown was threatening to out him? What the fuck was he doing anyways? He stumbled down the steps at the back of the town house and hastily crossed the street, bags swaying as he moved. He packed his shit in the car, but right before he opened the doors, he noticed something in his peripheral vision. A blue Pontiac Firebird was parked only a few spots away.</p><p>               He would have ignored the vehicle if not for the sudden rush of fear he felt when his eyes made contact with it. Why was he scared of it? He stared only for a moment when he remembered why he was so fucking scared of that car. It was Bowers’s gang’s car. Shit. Why was it here? It wasn’t here the day before. Shit. Richie had a bad feeling about this. He locked his car again and swiftly jogged back to the townhouse. He slammed the door to the back of the townhouse and rushed to the stairs, ignoring his friends’ inquiries.</p><p>               “Richie what?-” Beverly started, moving out of Richie’s way. Richie didn’t respond, he just kept speed walking up the stairs to the rooms on the second floor. He listened in to each room until he reached Eddie’s room. He heard footsteps and a quiet, unfamiliar voice begin to speak. Was that Bowers? Didn’t matter. All that mattered was that that voice didn’t sound like Eddie’s voice and that Bowers’s car was right outside the townhouse.</p><p>               Richie burst through the door to Eddie’s room. <em>Thank God Eddie doesn’t lock his door</em>. Richie crossed the room just in time to grab Henry’s arm and keep it from stabbing Eddie’s face from behind.</p><p>               “What the fuck?! Richie?” Eddie yelled, turning around to face the way-to-close-for-comfort 40-something year old Henry Bowers, being held back by Richie, who was also yelling. However, Richie’s yelling was mostly unintelligible words and swears.</p><p>               “Let me go mother fucker!” Bowers screamed, still trying to inch the knife closer to Eddie’s shocked face. Bowers seemed to remember he could throw the knife and began to move his arm back. Richie took notice of the movement and rammed Bowers’s (surprisingly heavy) body into the wall to their right.</p><p>               “You- fucking- bitch!” Richie grunted out, trying to keep Henry’s face against the tiled wall and his knife away from Eddie’s face. Eddie just seemed to stand there, overwhelmed by fear and his mind racing with thoughts. Richie took one of his arms and motioned to Eddie, telling him to<em> run!</em> Eddie didn’t move. Shit. When Richie motioned to Eddie, Henry took the chance to shove Richie back with his one free arm. Richie inhaled sharply as he hit the back wall.</p><p>               “Shit,” Richie breathed out, trying to recover from the shove, but before he could, Bowers grabbed his throat with one hand. Riche made a strangled noise as Henry tightened his grip around his throat. Bowers, with a knife in his other hand, pulled his arm back and aimed to stab Richie’s chest. Richie, being quick and aware of all of Bowers’s movements, slid slightly to the right, just enough for the blade to stick into his arm instead of his torso.</p><p>               “Richie!” Eddie called out, finally seeming to find his voice in all of this commotion. He had moved closer to Richie and Henry, but still stayed a reasonable distance. Henry’s head swivelled around to look in the direction of the sudden outburst. Henry wore an unsettling grin on his face, but also a look that showed that he was thinking. (Which was a surprise to Eddie, he didn’t think Henry had the brain capacity to form a thought) Eddie’s line of sight shifted from Henry to Richie, who appeared to be… pulling the knife out of his arm. What the fuck?</p><p>               Richie groaned, which was to be expected, he just pulled a fucking knife out of his arm. Henry instantly turned his attention back to Richie, but when he did so, a knife stuck straight into his chest. Henry looked down in shock, the hand he had on Richie’s neck lowering to hover over the knife’s grip. He stumbled backwards from Richie and stood by the window, still frozen in shock of the pain that now throbbed in his chest. Blood dripped down, slowly, creating little patterns of dots on the white-tiled floor of the bathroom.</p><p>               Eddie crept around him, making sure to keep some distance between himself and Bowers, towards Richie, who was now gripping his arm and swearing.</p><p>               “Shit, Rich… Are you okay?” Eddie asked quietly, vaguely aware that he still had some leper-throw-up on his clothes, making them stick to his skin. He placed a hand on top of the hand Richie held to try to stop some of the bleeding. At that moment, Ben and Bev walked in cautiously, seemingly unaware of the situation until just now.</p><p>               “Oh my god! What the hell happened in here?” Beverly asked, rushing to take off her coat and press it against the wound on Richie’s arm. Beverly applied pressure to the wound while Eddie watched, feeling guilty about this whole scenario. If he had just fucking moved, Richie’s arm wouldn’t be leaking blood like a sink faucet that just got turned on. His eyebrows furrowed as he helped sit Richie down on the floor of the bathroom, making Richie more relaxed.</p><p>               “Um.. guys?” Ben piped up all of a sudden. The others all turned their heads towards Ben, who was now standing where Bowers had, proven by the puddle of blood beneath Ben’s feet. Ben was looking at something, and the others followed his gaze until they saw what he was so surprised at. The window was broken. Bowers had escaped.</p><p>               “Shit,” Richie muttered, grunting as Beverly applied more pressure to the wound. Beverly and Ben didn’t press them for answers about what happened just yet. They knew that getting bandages and treating Richie’s wound was more important, so they went downstairs to fetch first-aid equipment. Eddie was left to stop the bleeding. There was still a little blood dripping down Richie’s arm, but other than that they had been successful in slowing the bleeding.</p><p>               “Hey guys?” Bev called from downstairs.</p><p>               “Yeah? What’s up, Marsh?” Richie called back, only rotating his neck in the direction of the stairwell.</p><p>               “Ben and I are going to have to go into town. This townhouse doesn’t have any fucking medical equipment. Will you guys be alright?” The last sentence of what she said seemed a little mocking. Of course they would be alright for a few minutes, but after the Bowers scare, her words didn’t seem to have as much of a bite. They seemed genuinely concerned.</p><p>               “I think we’ll survive,” Eddie deadpanned, avoiding eye contact with Richie. Guilt flowed through his veins and he held the jacket to the cut.</p><p>               “Alright. We should be back in about ten or so minutes! After that, we need to find Bill! He ran off on his fucking own and I-” she paused to take a deep breath, “I’m worried. For all of us. Y’know? Just- stay put. We can’t lose track of anyone else.” Richie and Eddie hummed in agreement and they heard the door to the townhouse open, then close. Through the broken window, they heard someone’s car start. They were alone now.</p><p>               “Soooo… Dr. K. How bad is it?” Richie asked, nodding his head towards the wound. He had a little grin on his face when he remembered the nickname. Eddie still refused to make eye contact.</p><p>               “It’s fine. The blood has stopped flowing constantly so that’s good I guess. We’re lucky Bowers didn’t stab your fucking face. That would have been fucking awful to deal with. I hope this doesn’t get fucking infected or something. Shit- I’m touching the wound with my fucking leper-upchuck covered hands and who knows what germs could be on Bev’s jacket and it’s all my fucking fault and-” Eddie was spiraling until Richie cut him off by lightly hitting his face with his good arm.</p><p>               “What the fuck-” Eddie began.</p><p>               “Eduardo. You need to take a fucking chill pill man. This isn’t your fault. It’s Bowers’s goddamn fault. You didn’t know he was in your room- which I wouldn’t have known either if I were in your position- point is, none of this-” Richie gestured towards his bad arm, “-is your fault, man. You need to lay off yourself, old chap.” Richie had slipped into his British Guy Voice at the very last sentence. Eddie decided to finally make eye contact with Richie, but it was to give him an icy glare for bringing back the stupid Voice.</p><p>               All Eddie could really do was stare at Richie and how had he not noticed that Richie was still hovering his hand over Eddie’s cheek. Eddie suddenly felt a wave of fondness towards Richie. Richie had always been there for Eddie, and that apparently hadn’t changed. Eddie suddenly remembered something from his childhood.</p><p>              <em> He and Richie had been in the park, goofing around and cracking stupid jokes when Eddie accidentally shoved Richie a little too hard. The push sent Richie to the ground, scuffing his knees and elbows when he hit the dry grass. Eddie immediately helped Richie up and began to apologize, when Richie brushed off his apology like he hadn’t just been shoved to the ground by him. In fact, Richie immediately forgave him, and suggested that they go to the Aladdin to watch a film together.</em></p><p>               The fact that Richie had been so okay with Eddie accidentally taking their roughhousing too far made Eddie feel some sort of way, as both a child and now. Richie had always just been carefree and willing to forgive. It was a very nice trait to possess. Eddie must have been staring or something because Richie spoke to him suddenly, his voice having a slight bit of concern to it.</p><p>               “Eds? Earth to Eds. You alright?” Richie lowered his hands to his lap and adjusted his sitting position.</p><p>               “Yeah, I just… remembered something,” Eddie spoke, talking quietly and wistfully. He looked at Richie with a certain fondness to his eyes, trying to tell Richie <em>I was thinking about you </em>telepathically somehow. You see, Eddie had always liked Richie. Not like he liked Bill, or Stan, or even Beverly. It was always different for him. He only ever admitted that to Beverly, when they were young and Beverly wanted a smoking buddy when Richie was home sick from school. Eddie didn’t smoke, of course, he only had ranted to Beverly about how fucking annoying Richie was and how also kinda cute he was while she puffed a joint.</p><p>               Richie and Eddie sat there in the bathroom in silence for a few minutes, just waiting for Bev and Ben to come back. Eddie no longer needed to press the (now covered in dry blood) jacket to the knife wound, so he just sat in front of Richie, trying to see if he could remember anything else.</p><p>               “So Eds… How’s the missus?” Richie asked, clearly trying to make normal small talk and not have it be awkward. He was failing.</p><p>               “She’s.. Well Myra- uh…” Eddie was trying to formulate the right words to convey his thoughts. It took him a few seconds to do so.</p><p>               “She’s certainly something,” Eddie started, “Myra is good. I guess.” Richie nodded, his eyes darting to the side occasionally.</p><p>               “I don’t fucking know, Richie,” Eddie blurted out, now trying valiantly to avoid Richie’s piercing gaze as he looked at Eddie in shock. Eddie frowned at the floor, his eyebrows pinching together and his wrinkles showing.</p><p>               “What do you mean, Eds?” Richie asked carefully. Why was he asking? He didn’t know shit about marriage. If he did, he’d have a ring on his finger to prove it. Richie internally cursed at himself for being so goddamn nosy.</p><p>               “Things just don’t seem right. I mean, she loves me, I know that well enough, but it just doesn’t seem like enough,” Eddie worried his bottom lip between his teeth, “I think that’s why it was so easy for me to pack up my shit and leave when I got that call from Mike.” Eddie twiddled his thumbs as a way to keep himself from standing up and pacing.</p><p>               “Eds. Are you happy with the marriage?” Richie asked, leaning forward to try and get a better look at Eddie’s facial expression. Richie still didn’t know why he was trying to get involved, this was none of his fucking business. Eddie looked a little startled at the question, but breathed out a deep breath, preparing his response.</p><p>               “I-I don’t think so,” Eddie responded, his voice breaking at the beginning. He had never really thought about whether or not he was happy with Myra. He just had fallen back into a familiar cycle of abuse he had with his mother and did nothing about it. Eddie looked up at Richie, but didn’t quite meet his eyes. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and a sort of tension hung in the air again. Eddie didn’t know what type of tension it was, but it was uncomfortable to say the least.</p><p>               “Well,” Richie huffed out, reaching his good arm up to grasp Eddie’s shoulder, “you don’t have to tell me about it right now. However, I want you to know that you deserve happiness. You should talk to her, Eddie, let her know how you’re feeling. I know I don’t know shit about marriage or relationships, but what I do know is that they involve communication, so…” Richie trailed off, unsure how to finish his whole pep talk-thingie. He still looked straight at Eddie, his gaze unwavering in a way that fried Eddie’s brain.</p><p>               “I think I might be gay-” Eddie spewed out, seemingly losing the filter he has when talking to Richie. Richie’s eyes widened, but his smile stays on his face.</p><p>               “Thanks for telling me, Eds,” Richie huffed out softly, still clutching Eddie’s shoulder. His head tilted onto his shoulder, and he looked at Eddie with an immeasurable amount of fondness in his eyes. There was a moment between them, where the tension turned into a different kind of tension. One that made Eddie feel all warm in his insides. Richie’s face, seemingly not by his own accord, began leaning towards Eddie’s. Eddie didn’t mind. However, right as they got close enough for their noses to touch, the front door downstairs slammed open.</p><p>               “We’re back!” Beverly called, her and Ben’s shoes stomping as they climbed up the staircase. In an instant, the moment between Richie and Eddie was over, as if a spell was lifted. However, neither of them dared to move back. Until Eddie did. After pecking Richie on the cheek. So that was a win in Richie’s book. Eddie stood up and briskly walked to the bedroom part of his room and, with a small clink, placed his wedding ring on the dresser. Beverly and Ben had quite the haul: they had bandages, antibiotics, cotton balls, tape, and a few other supplies. Thank <em>God</em> both of them were filthy rich.</p><p>               They went over to Richie, who seemed like he was still in shock, and distributed the medical supplies on the floor next to Richie. Eddie volunteered to clean the wound in Richie’s arm, smiling fondly at Richie the whole time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>